familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:NewEngland27
New info for John F. Ashworth John and his family are buried in Woodlands Cemetery, Cambridge NY, According to his burial info, he was born in 1853 and died in 1932. His mother is listed as Frances Ellen Ramsbottom. He had two wives, both named Sarah, one Moore and the other, Beeler. Three children with Sarah Moore, Frank (1876-1952), Mary (1877-1922) and Jennie (1885-1955) and one child with Sarah Beeler, Susie (1889-1915). Mary's husband is not listed. http://www.interment.net/data/us/ny/washington/woodland/woodland_a.htm :That would be better on your user page or on John's own page. As we now have full dates for him, I'm creating a page for him after editing his father's page. But that Interment page has more food for thought; have you examined the other Ashworths closely? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:48, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hang about: his mother is not listed. You jumped a line. Food for thought, as I said. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:55, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hallo, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Daniel Clifford Ashworth (1909-1997) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors, who may help you to improve it. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. First, please, go to and select "Source editor" rather than VisualEditor. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of ''' so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you '''how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, or look for a link to it in the popup bar at the bottom of most pages. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 01:34, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Hi! I'm wondering why you deleted so much from James Edward Ashworth (1831-1910). I've not done a detailed comparison, but a look at the change suggested that a lot of good material disappeared. I plan to upgrade the page and then we can maybe look at reinstating any material that is really good. Maybe you could discuss it with the original author, User:Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:30, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry Robin, :I thought I was adding to the page, not rewriting. So sorry. ::You did add a bit. The nett result was a two-thirds reduction in number of bytes! Maybe you had a section highlighted without realizing it then replaced it. Anyway, I looked at the earlier version and copied most of the deleted stuff to the talk page. I then invited Richard to see if any of it should be hidden because it was a personal letter. So nothing further needed from you at present. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:08, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Your other lines I replied below your recent message on my talk page. Can we expect to see a page for you here with links to those ancestor lines? Then you can have a semi-utomatically updated tree subpage to help keep track of where each line is at. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:08, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Progress? You may have seen that I added red links for sons of Richard Charles Ashworth (1866-1943). The approximate birth years should be replaced by actual birth years (and death years if available) on that page before you do much more, so that we can create separate articles for them without the need for later renaming. And the same for their mother if you know her middle name. Most easily done with normal edit rather than "Edit with form". I presume that one of those boys was your grandfather. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:24, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Templates etc Hey, you managed to de-link two of James's sons. I've restored the links. The names joined by plus signs in - everything between the initial " " - must be the article names. If you want to show full birth and death dates, do it in the bulleted list below the template. I've added those details there. Kind regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:34, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. I just finished writing an apology on Richard's page and I almost owed him another one. (slaps forehead) I don't want to stop trying to do this, I have so much to tell but I don't want to mess up pages either. Maybe all the things I wanted to say about James wasn't really that important after all. Leslie was okay with it and she's closer than I am. I was told that our family's mill was the best in the country and then to find it true and so played down on a public info site rubbed me the wrong way. My baggage. Thank you for fixing my typos, too. Long nail disease. Everett Merritt is my grandfather. Richard Charles is my great-grandfather. Kind regards to you, too. NewEngland27 (talk) 03:52, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Here's my geni.com page: https://www.geni.com/family-tree NewEngland27 (talk) 03:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Searching I wanted to make a page for my great-grandfather Moses Arnott Hill (1849-1927) and the help page said to search for him first to avoid duplicates. I put in the parameters and the search came back with 25,000 results. Seriously? I have to look through every reference to "hill/hills", 1849, 1927, Moses, etc.? Am I not using a "relevance" button somewhere? I don't have the patience to go through 25,000. I got to page 7 before I decided to write this. That's as far as I'm willing to go. NewEngland27 (talk) 02:32, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, the built in "Search" function is hopeless. "Searching for duplicates" would normally mean just checking Category:Hill (surname) to see if he is there. You can also use to see if any other page links to him, and to find all the pages whose names start with "Moses". You only have to worry about anything more complicated if you are thinking of someone like an Anglo-Saxon king or German landgraf, where there is a lot of variation in the possible name to use. Thurstan (talk) 02:55, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you, Thurston. I used the "Surname" button in the header and that narrowed it to a paltry number. Whew! He's not there. So I went to another page linked by Robin for me and started Moses' page. I got all the way to the children part, going back and forth from my Geni.com page, and my laptop lost the connection. When it recovered my pages, everything was gone. Very frustrating to say the least. (grumble, grumble) ::I do have a question though. If I don't have a section of information e.g. marriage records, will his page just be a blank in that section or will I not be able to go any further because the page won't process? ::Thank you for your help. ::NewEngland27 (talk) 17:13, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :::We all have missing information all over the place, so it is expected. Any details (other than the basic name fields) can be left blank. If you are sure that the couple were married (or at least have no reason to think that they didn't), chose the "married=true" option on the form, so that the generated biography says they were married. But even this is optional. :::I have had the "lost everything" experience, it is very fustrating. If you're regularly having those sort of connection problems, you might have to look at Forum:Data_entry_without_using_Form:Person, which would give you a way to create the whole page "off line", and then just paste it in. However this assumes you want to see the nuts-and-bolts, so it is not for everyone. Thurstan (talk) 19:07, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Excellent replies from Thurstan there. I've added his first paragraph to the help page. (The point about missing information is covered, I suggest, on Form:Person - "You may return to the page later to correct or add information." - but maybe that needs clarifying. A case for additions to Forum:Help improve the help pages? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:46, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks, guys, Thurstan & Robin. Robin, believe it or not, I thought I didn't have any typos this time around ��. Okay, Thurstan, thanks for the link. No, it doesn't happen often and until I've have more nuts-n-bolts knowledge, I better stick with the easy form or I'll end up wiping out a whole page again by accident. Sheesh. ::::NewEngland27 (talk) 04:39, October 18, 2016 (UTC)